


Standing In The Way of Love

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest day of a woman's life should be her wedding day, and yet Pansy was miserable. After all, wouldn't you be if the one you gave your heart to would rather marry another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In The Way of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Harry and Draco's relationship from Pansy's POV, on her and Draco's wedding day. Written for hd_birthdaybash 2010. Thank you to my beta chemical_haven.

Pansy stared out of the window, watching the house-elves get everything ready. She smiled, tears in her eyes, as one little elf kept dropping the flowers that were supposed to go on the tables. Only yesterday that would have driven her up the wall, sending her cascading around Malfoy Manor and screaming at anyone and everything she could find. But now? Now she felt like the happiest woman alive.

_Nearly_ , anyway.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pansy noticed a small figure sitting at one of the tables, a glass of whiskey in their hand. Squinting, she realised it was husband to be: Draco Malfoy. Then her happiness faded slightly as it came to her exactly why he was sitting there depressed. For, as much as Pansy loved Draco, he loved someone else. 

And that someone else was Harry fucking Potter.

Five years had Pansy been in this love triangle, though she'd only known about it for four years. Two years ago, both Draco and Potter found out that she knew and thought their game was up, but Pansy wasn't about to let her future fortune and title of Mrs. Malfoy fly out the window. Knowing she had to do something, she did the only thing she could think of, and that was to allow their relations to continue and keep it a secret. Nobody could know about them, all three of them knew that.

Since then, relations with Potter had been awkward, very awkward, though they had the excuse of her selling him out to the Dark Lord as a reason for that. With Draco, things had just... diminished. Sex was on Pansy's request, and she didn't like to feel as though she was forcing him, so she rarely asked. They were only having this wedding to please their families and show to the world what a happy couple they were, for only the three of them knew the real truth.

"You look lovely," she heard a voice say behind her, and she turned away from the window to see Narcissa smiling at her.

Pansy smiled politely back. "Thank you."

"Who is that out there?" Narcissa asked, trying in vain to see over Pansy's shoulder. "Drinking at this hour? Their parents should be ashamed of themselves."

Inside, Pansy wanted to laugh at the irony of this, but she wasn't in a laughing mood. "I agree," she replied, allowing Narcissa to fiddle with her gown as her mind wandered to Potter. He was showing his face today—as were many on the side of the light. Her and Draco's wedding was the event of the year, and it wouldn't do to have no 'good' people there. Of course, Draco was thrilled when he heard Potter was coming, and thanked Pansy by showering her with gifts. The gifts didn't matter, though. 

All she wanted was his love. Love she knew she'd never receive.

The love that snuck out nearly every night to be given to someone else. Someone she thought they'd both despised for years. Pansy spent most nights alone in bed, left to think about what Draco was doing to Potter at that very minute. Unable to stop, she tortured herself over what was going on, and it had been driving her slowly insane. Many times away from the watchful eye of Narcissa had she broken down into tears and shook on the floor uncontrollably.

This was something else nobody could know about. It wouldn't do for a future Malfoy to be seen so vulnerable, and not only that but she didn't want to make Draco feel guilty. So, she plastered that happy smile on her face whenever she was around people, and pretended she had the perfect relationship to make them all jealous. Sometimes, if Draco was away for a few days, under the disguise of a business trip, Pansy could almost believe that she and Draco had such a relationship.

But then he returned and she saw how miserable he was without Potter, and it all came flooding back to her.

"I just want to touch up your hair," Narcissa said, fussing around her like she was a small child. "And where are your bridesmaids?"

"Daphne's running late, and I think Millicent's still trying her charms on Blaise," she said with a snort. "I think she's the only one who doesn't know he's gay."

"Gay?" Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "No son of mine—"

As Narcissa went on a little rant about how Draco would never, _could_ never be gay, and how proud she was of that, Pansy's eyes drifted over to the window again. There were two figures there now, and from the messy, black hair, she could only assume it was Potter. Her heart sank as she saw Draco being comforted by his lover, and she had to blink back tears as Narcissa straightened her dress.

"Whatever's the matter, dear?"

Pansy had hoped her sadness would go unnoticed. "Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

"Good." Narcissa beamed. "We don't want you getting cold feet, now. You're good for our Draco, he knows that."

So much of Pansy wanted to protest at that statement, but she knew it just wouldn't be worth it. "I'll be back in a bit," she said, lifting up her dress and running from the room, ignoring Narcissa's cries for her to come back. She didn't know where she was going, and so she ran into the first open room she came to: the music room. She bit back tears as she sat on the piano stool, idly playing with the keys.

"Excuse me, do you know where—? Oh, Pansy... sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Pansy rolled her eyes; Potter always had been pathetic. "Do I know where _what_ is?"

"The bathroom," Potter said as he walked forward into the room, his hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," she said sharply. "It's the third door on the left." There was a long silence between them; one Pansy had expected to be filled by Potter leaving. Except he didn't. He just stood there making the situation even more awkward than it needed to be. "What do you want?" she snapped finally, nearly banging her hands on the keys.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, sitting next to her on the long piano stool.

"I'm fine," Pansy said as she budged up as much as she could. Draco might want to touch him but she certainly didn't.

Potter sighed. "You don't look fine."

"I don't quite know why you're asking me this. I'm sure it's obvious to you of all people why I'm not exactly happy on my wedding day," she spit out, not really meaning to. She didn't want to get open and vulnerable with him of all people.

"Oh," he said quietly. He paused for what seemed like a very long time. She was about to speak when he continued. "I didn't think. I'm sorry. If it helps, Draco does love you. Very much so."

"Not like he loves you, though," Pansy said. She turned slightly to look at Potter through the corner of her eye; he was fiddling with a loose string, and the look on his face made it obvious he was struggling with what to say. Finally she watched as he got up and walked towards the door. It was far too awkward a situation, and there just was no talking involved, no way to make it easier for her.

"You look beautiful, you know," Potter remarked, and she allowed herself a secret smile as soon as he was out of sight.

As much as she tried to tell herself she hated Potter, as much for stealing her partner as well as the old school hatred, she actually had a soft spot for him. After all, it was him that bought her the birthday and Christmas presents, despite the gift tags saying they were solely off Draco. She knew Draco had never been that thoughtful or attentive to what she wanted in the past, and she appreciated that Potter never put his name on the presents.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and then left the music room with the intent of rejoining Narcissa. Three doors down she could hear a couple of people talking, and knew by their voices that it was Draco and Potter. She gritted her teeth and took a step forward, but was brought back by the mention of her name.

"Can't you be a bit nicer to her?" she heard Potter say.

"I'm marrying her, aren't I?" Draco snapped. "I mean, sometimes I think it would be easier to just leave her and come out of the closet. Pansy's nagging for love and attention is seriously annoying."

"You _know_ we wouldn't be able to be together if we came out, and Pansy has kept this a secret. You should be more grateful to her," Potter sighed.

"She's only doing it for selfish reasons," retorted Draco.

"So are we," he said. "Either way, she deserves you to be kind to her, at the very least. Look, if you won't do it for her, will you at least do it for me?"

"Fine," said Draco after a long pause. "But I'm only doing it because I love you. Merlin, the things I do for you."

Saddened by Draco's attitude towards her, Pansy crept away from the door and round the corner. She leant back against the wall and breathed heavily, resisting the urge to rip apart her dress and break down into tears. She knew today was not the day for a scene, whether it was private or public.

"There you are!" Daphne called as she turned round the corner. "We've been looking for you. Come on, Narcissa's freaking out."

Pansy put on her happy face and took Daphne's outstretched hand, pushing the sadness way down inside her. It would have to wait for another day.

*

The wedding had gone without a hitch; Draco was the perfect partner in public, even kissing her passionately enough for her to believe he might really love her. Then she remembered the conversation with Potter earlier, and realised it was probably just because of that. They'd had a wonderful first dance, but after that Draco kept doing a disappearing act, and funnily enough, so did Potter.

A couple of times she noticed them come back in separately, and at least Potter had the mind to look guilty. Draco just looked smug.

"Care to dance?" 

Pansy looked up to see who'd distracted her, and found Potter with his hand outstretched toward her. It would be too much hassle to say no, and so she took it, letting him guide her towards the dance floor. Potter was a good dancer, never missing a step, and she couldn't help but giggle when she saw Draco's stormy face in the crowd.

"Draco looks furious. Are you sure you're allowed to do this?" she whispered into his ear.

"Who cares? He'll get over it, I'm quite sure."

"Thank you, by the way," Pansy said once she'd managed to get the courage. "For what you said in the bathroom. I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard as I went past."

"You're welcome," Potter replied quietly. "Draco never meant what he said, you know. He appreciates what you're doing for us, but, you know what he's like. He's got too much of a temper on him, and he can be a selfish bastard at times."

Pansy smiled. "Too right. Look, I know I said you can't step foot in the Manor, well, scratch that. The place has so many rooms I probably won't even notice you're there."

"Are you sure?" Potter asked, to which Pansy nodded.

"There's no need for this situation to be any more difficult than it has to be," she said, just as the song stopped. She broke away from him and walked off the dance floor, hearing a faint 'thanks' as she made her way out onto the balcony.

It was a lovely night, nearly a full moon, lighting up the gardens and showing the flowers in all their glory. Pansy leant peacefully on the ledge, staring into the water fountain below. She was barely there ten minutes when the silence was broken and she saw two men in wedding suits come flying through the double doors. It didn't take a genius to work out it was Draco and Potter, holding hands and kissing as though the world was about to end.

Unable to take her eyes off them, she watched as they broke the kiss, and Potter stroked Draco's face. She knew it must be exciting for them, stealing moments here and there, worrying about being caught. Perhaps that was the attraction. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing attractive about Potter himself, unless of course Draco had gone blind.

But, it was obvious they were in love and the one thing her mother always told her was to never stand in the way of love. With a heavy heart and saddened expression, she looked away from them and stepped back inside. Over time it would become easier to accept Potter, but for now, at least, the best she could do was allow him to visit the Manor.

After all, she would always have the Malfoy name.


End file.
